


Georgia, Georgia

by oesterheld



Series: Angel Camisado [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Angel talks to his lover's dead mother. Told from the perspective of his lover.inspired by Pheobe Bridgers' song, Georgia
Relationships: Angel Camisado & Georgia, Angel Camisado/Robi
Series: Angel Camisado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837117





	Georgia, Georgia

I’m woken by my Angel shifting under me, crawling out of bed. I don’t move, letting him get up to do whatever business he needs and get back in. It’s late now, and Angel doesn’t typically leave the bed in the middle of the night, but I don’t read into it. People leave bed for all kinds of things.

He doesn’t leave the room. The floorboards groan under his weight but the door doesn’t creak open. I begin to wake more, wondering what he’s up to. We share our lives almost entirely; maybe this is him wanting more privacy. Suddenly, I feel a little guilty for listening, but I don’t stop. I hear Angel’s knees knock on the wood floor. He’s kneeling on both knees facing the wall. I could open my eyes and he wouldn’t see.

I don’t.

His breath becomes ragged, and I almost shuffle off the bed to comfort my love, but it evens out before he starts speaking.

“Georgia, I love your son. He’s kind and true. He makes me feel alive. In my storms, he picks himself up and brings me back from the edge; in the pouring rain, he’s there, always. We talk about the stars and he lets me speak, he listens. I used to daydream that I turned my back on the shoreline and he would fall into the water, just sinking, and I couldn’t see him or hear him swim back up… I still do, but then he’s there, holding me, and it’s okay.

“I love your family too, and I think they love me. _Al'umi_ Omar is the closest I’ve ever had to a brother, and Aisha takes care of me. I’m not very close with your nephews but they’re good boys. Your family is good.

“Sometimes, when he looks at me, I can tell that you’re what he sees. In a weird way, it makes me feel at home. Like I can give him what you wanted to. I hope I can.”

Angel pauses and I feel a hot tear fall from my face to the pillow, but I stay deadly silent, waiting for him to start again.

“If you knew me-” his breath hitches, but he pushes through, “would you have me? Can I love your son like you did, or will he always miss you? If I fix him,” Angel is fighting sobs now, still trying to remain quiet as to not wake me up,  “would you hate me?”

I feel the unwavering, intense need to touch him wash over me and I don’t push it down. I silently slip out of bed, tears still silently falling, and kneel down behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He’s startled, but he leans into my mass instantly, sobbing a little louder. We stay like that until light filters through the ocean washing against the portholes in the room, and I hope my touch tells him everything he needs to know.


End file.
